


Cherry Blossom Cat

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Oneshots [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I just tagged those who spoke, we need more sakuya turns into a cat fic, whole cast is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: When Sakuya woke up that morning, the last thing he expected was to wake up as a cat. He certainly didn't expect that he'd cause a mass panic.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Ikaruga Misumi & Sakuma Sakuya, Mikage Hisoka & Sakuma Sakuya, Sakuma Sakuya & Everyone, Sakuma Sakuya & Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Cherry Blossom Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've actually taken part in the [A3! 69 min](https://twitter.com/a3_69min) challenge. This is unedited and here's to hoping I'll have the energy to come back and edit it.

The last thing Sakuya expected when he woke up that morning was being a cat.

Jumping over to Citron's bed, Sakuya poked his roommates cheek in hopes of waking him up.

Waking up, Citron glared. "Who has awoken me?"

Sakuya felt a moment of fear but this was Citron who would never hurt him.

"Oh Kitty. Did Sakuya let you in?"

_"Citron-san, I can't let myself in. I am Sakuya."_

All that came out of Sakuya's mouth were meows that Citron didn't have the ability to understand.

Sakuya felt a bit worried since this meant there was a possibility that he was stuck like this. He couldn't be stuck like this. He was going to get a chance to be in a new play soon.

Realizing that Citron couldn't understand him, there was one person who definitely could. Now Sakuya just needed to find him.

Jumping down, Sakuya was amazed that he landed on his feet. Being a cat had it's advantages! Maybe he'd be able to carry over some of these abilities when he became human again.

At the door, Sakuya realized that he couldn't use the door knob. _"Citron-san, please open the door for me. I need to get help."_

Citron smiled. "Oh! You remind me of Sakuya. He is a good boy."

_"Citron-san!"_

Laughing, Citron opened the door. "May your questions be answered."

_"Thank you! I'll be back later."_

"Bye bye."

Wandering through, Sakuya ran into Itaru and Chikage. Forgetting he was a cat, he greeted them.

_"Chikage-san, Itaru-san! Are you getting ready for work?"_

Itaru leaned down. "What's this cat doing here?"

Chikage made a face. "I don't know but I don't want to deal with it. Chigasaki, let's go."

Ignoring his roommate, Itaru picked Sakuya up. "Well senpai, I like this cat. He reminds me of Sakuya so I'm going to call him Sakusaku."

_"Itaru-san please! I'm trying to turn back into a human. Can you take me to find Misumi-san?"_

"Well don't forget that we need to get to work and I refuse to allow you to take a cat with you in the car."

Itaru rolled his eyes. "I know that senpai. I was just going to give it to Sakuya since he likes cats."

_"But I am Sakuya!"_

Chikage looked carefully at Sakuya the cat. "Hmm, seems like he doesn't want to see Sakuya so why don't you let him go and let's leave."

"Fine but if he's still here after we get back from work, let's have Sakuya take care of it."

Putting Sakuya down, Itaru and Chikage left.

_"Have a good day at work!"_

Continuing on his way, Sakuya found that the door to room 102 was slightly open. Pushing the door open enough to get in, Sakuya found a familiar sight. Tsuzuru must have been pulling an all nighter again because he was collapsed on the ground by his desk.

Jumping up the steps to get Masumi, Sakuya poked Masumi to wake him up.

Masumi rolled over. "Sleepy."

_"Masumi-kun, wake up! You have school and Tsuzuru-kun fell asleep on the floor again."_

Ignoring the cat meowing, Masumi pulled a blanket over his head. "If you're not the Director, I'm not going to get up."

Knowing when to cut his losses, Sakuya jumped back down. While it would be harder as a cat, Sakuya knew where they had stored an extra blanket for when Tsuzuru collapsed like this. It was hard to drag over but not impossible.

Once Tsuzuru was covered, Sakuya felt relieved. _"There we go! Now Tsuzuru-kun can sleep peacefully until I find someone to get him on his bed."_

Walking out of the room, Sakuya continued on his mission to find Misumi.

Along the way, he found Hisoka curled up on the bench in the courtyard.

Climbing onto the bench, he looked down at Hisoka's face. A nap seemed really tempting all of a sudden. Purring, Sakuya curled up next to the sleeping man and slowly drifted off.

That little nap was the start of what would be an evening of chaos.

Sakuya hadn't meant to sleep as long as he had but when he woke up, it was already evening.

He was woken up by Hisoka stroking him and Sakuya was unable to stop the purring.

_"Hisoka-san this is really comfortable!"_

Hisoka just kept stroking Sakuya the cat. "Being a cat sounds nice. Sleeping wherever and whenever you want."

Sakuya giggled though it sounded a lot like mewling. Maybe when cats mewed they were laughing that was so cute.

"Hisoka-kun! There you are. Sakuya-kun is missing and we need your help." Homare looked surprised to find Hisoka actually awake.

Hisoka found his eyes focusing on the bag of marshmallows Homare had brought to wake him up.

"Give me marshmallows."

Homare put an offended hand over his heart. "Hisoka! This is no time for marshmallows. Sakuya has been kidnapped."

Sakuya protested. _"I haven't been kidnapped. I'm right here!"_

Climbing off of Hisoka's lap, Sakuya walked up to Homare. _"Homare-san, does everyone think I've been kidnapped?"_

In a surprising amount of speed, Hisoka was by their side. "Let's go. We need to find him."

Following behind them, Sakuya didn't realize that a full on search was being organized for him.

Sakuya hadn't known that he was so cared about until he saw all of the Mankai company gathered in the dining hall.

As the director, Izumi had taken charge. "Okay good everyone is here. Is it confirmed that no one's seen Sakuya at all today?"

There were mummers of agreement.

Tenma nodded. "Last I saw him was last night after we left the leaders meeting we had."

"I walked back with him but I left him behind when I ran into Hyodo. I had business to take care of." Banri agreed with him.

Tsumugi frowned. "I think the last I saw him was when he stopped by just before Tasuku and I went to sleep. He had a question about one of my performances."

Citron let out a cry. "Sakuya! How was he given away?"

"Oi don't you mean taken away," corrected Tsuzuru.

_"Guys I'm right here!"_

Before the chaos could continue, Sakuya drew attention to himself.

Izumi furrowed her brows. "What is this cat doing here?"

Citron gasped. "Kitty. You were in our room this morning."

Frowning, Chikage turned to Itaru. "Oi Chigasaki, isn't that the cat we saw this morning?"

Itaru made a thinking face. "I think you're right Senpai."

Looking around, Sakuya asked, _"Where's Misumi-san? He can translate."_

Misumi didn't wait for someone to let him through as he jumped on the wall and made his way to Sakuya.

"Eh, why are you looking for me kitty?"

_"Misumi-san thank god! It's me Sakuya. I woke up as a cat this morning."_

Taking out a triangle eraser, Misumi gave it to Sakuya.

"Here's a triangle! I'll let everyone know."

Turning back to the room, Misumi smiled, "I found Sakuya!"

A cacophony of questions were yelled out before Izumi yelled, "That's enough! Now Misumi, did this cat tell you where he is?"

Both Sakuya the cat and Misumi said,

 _"I am Sakuya!"_ "He is Sakuya!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured is the chaos of everyone realizing that Sakuya was missing then finding out he was cat. Also him turning back to human because I have no idea how it happens just that it does. The reader can decide if it was a one time thing or if Sakuya actually is just a cat shape shifter.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5)


End file.
